


A volte è un bene essere impulsivi

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SMS, Un pizzico di angst, che non guasta mai, malinconia, notte insonne
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tratta di una OS di 1.754 parole ed è ambientata più o meno a metà della 5b. Quindi potrebbe contenere spoiler per chi non ha ancora visto questa stagione. Naturalmente è una Sterek, perché da me non ci si può aspettare altro.<br/>"Ha pensato tante di quelle volte a quanto potrebbe essere semplice: digitare il suo nome e scrivere poche parole, quelle che non è in grado di pronunciare ad alta voce perché sempre concentrato su migliaia di cose che lo portano a divagare irrimediabilmente. Con gli sms invece è difficile perdere il filo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A volte è un bene essere impulsivi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa doveva essere una drabble. Come da tradizione, non è andata come pensavo e ne è venuta fuori una mini OS di sole 1.754 parole. Evviva me… È ambientata nella quinta stagione, precisamente a metà della 5b, in un’ipotetica notte insonne di Stiles.  
> Spero che la OS possa piaciucchiare, se così non dovesse essere potete tranquillamente farmelo notare con una critica. Siamo qui per imparare.  
>  Vi auguro una buona lettura!

  


A volte è un bene essere impulsivi.

 

  
  
  
Ha pensato tante di quelle volte a quanto potrebbe essere semplice: digitare il suo nome e scrivere poche parole, quelle che non è in grado di pronunciare ad alta voce perché sempre concentrato su migliaia di cose che lo portano a divagare irrimediabilmente. Con gli sms invece è difficile perdere il filo.  
            Stiles ha pensato molte volte di farlo. “ **Grazie tante per avermi salutato come si deve, eh** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Abbiamo iniziato l’ultimo anno. C’erano le tue iniziali sulla mensola della biblioteca, anche se SO che non sono proprio tue** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Quel tipo puzza di bruciato e ha un’espressione maligna, e io sono SICURO che non sia il Theo Raeken di quando eravamo bambini** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Scott non vuole credermi. Tu mi crederesti** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Io e Malia abbiamo rotto** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Chris Argent è tornato** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Braeden è qui a Beacon Hills. Senza di te** ”. Mai inviato.  
            “ **Sei il più grande bastardo che io abbia mai conosciuto, sul serio** ”. Mai inviato.  
            Stiles non fa che pensarci, ogni notte. Sarebbe semplice, sbrigativo. Esprimerebbe tutto il suo odio, la frustrazione che ha accumulato in quei mesi, la rabbia e il dolore. Non si aspetterebbe di certo una risposta ma, quantomeno, si sfogherebbe con un bel “ **Vaffanculo, te ne vai proprio quando abbiamo bisogno di te** ”. «Quando _io_ ho bisogno di te», sussurra nel vuoto.  
            Si odia per il fatto di pensare a lui quando non riesce a dormire – il che accade davvero troppo spesso perché possa tollerarlo. Si odia anche per non aver mantenuto la promessa fatta a se stesso l’anno prima: mai fidarsi di Derek Hale o essergli amico. _Mai_.       
            Si odia soprattutto perché quella voglia, quel maledetto desiderio di provare a contattarlo, non lo abbandona mai. Neanche adesso, mentre se ne sta disteso sul suo letto a fissare il soffitto uniforme sopra di sé.  
            Passa una mano sulla fronte, a palmo aperto, affondando le dita nei capelli per scompigliarli distrattamente. Stende un braccio oltre le coperte per afferrare il cellulare sul comodino: sono le 03:53 del mattino. Non chiuderà occhio neanche questa volta. Si mordicchia le labbra, regola la luminosità dello schermo, seleziona una canzone a caso e abbassa il volume così da non rischiare di svegliare suo padre.  
            _Sarebbe così semplice, così semplice…_  
            Inspira profondamente gonfiando il petto e trattiene il fiato fino a che non ne può più.  
            _Cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita a rimandare?_  
            Preme l’icona degli sms e digita quel nome, senza neanche guardarlo, perché se solo si azzardasse a indugiare un altro po’ chiuderebbe tutto quanto coprendosi con le lenzuola fino alla fronte. “ **Ci sei?** ”, scrive, e in un impeto di follia invia subito, prima che la parte cosciente del suo cervello possa decidere di cancellare. Sente il respiro mozzarsi nella gola, il sangue defluire al cervello rimbombando il suo flusso nelle orecchie. «Che cazzo ho fatto?!», si dice, e vorrebbe prendersi a pugni per essere così fottutamente stupido.  
            Blocca la schermata, spegne la riproduzione della canzone e imposta il silenzioso, nascondendo poi il cellulare sotto al cuscino. Si copre il viso con le mani e resta in quella posizione per quella che gli pare un’eternità, ripetendosi quanto sia un maledetto coglione impulsivo.  
            C’è un motivo se lui se n’è andato e non è più tornato, no? Non ha senso struggersi per lui, assolutamente. Non è sano né normale e decisamente non è da Stiles. _Dio…_ Non vuole più toccare quel cellulare. Deve bruciarlo assolutamente, è un’invenzione infernale.  
            Ovviamente, essendo lui una persona coerente, tre minuti dopo infila una mano sotto il cuscino per ripescarlo, e quasi gli scoppia il cuore vedendo la lucina dei messaggi lampeggiare. _Calma_ , si dice. _Forse è Scott, o Lydia, o chiunque altro che come me non riesce a dormire. Non c’è motivo di andare in panico._ Sblocca la schermata.  
            È _lui_.  
            Stiles si irrigidisce per alcuni secondi. Con una mano si copre gli occhi inumiditi, sente il volto contrarsi in una smorfia sofferente. Una voce bizzarramente simile a quella di Jackson gli invade la testa: _Sul serio, Stilinski? Piangere per Derek Hale?_  
            No, certo. Non lo farà. Si ricompone, asciuga gli occhi e legge. “ **Ci sono.** ”, dice solo. Non che si aspettasse chissà cosa.  
            Si lecca le labbra. “ **Ne è passato di tempo** ”. Invia. E come da copione, ci ripensa solo quando è troppo tardi: che _cazzo_ di frase è mai quella?! Cos’è, un film western in cui due nemici si rincontrano prima di un duello?! Che grande imbecille!  
            La risposta arriva immediata, tanto da stupirlo. “ **Già.** ”  
            _Ecco… non vuole parlarmi, non ha niente da dirmi. L’ho solo disturbato, come sempre. Complimenti a me._  
            Sta per digitare un messaggio di congedo, quando inaspettatamente gliene arriva un altro. “ **Come stai?** ”.  
            Si ritrova a boccheggiare per l’ennesima volta, le palpebre talmente sgranate che teme possano uscirgli i bulbi oculari fuori dalle orbite. Perché Derek Hale non è tipo da domande di circostanza e, a meno che non abbia in mente qualcosa, deve davvero importargliene. _Certo, Stilinski_ , rimbomba la voce di Jackson. _E io sono a Londra a fare la prima ballerina._  
            _Taci, idiota._  
            Con uno sbuffo indispettito, si affretta a digitare una risposta: “ **Bene. Tu?** ”. Questa volta non invia subito, riflette bene e poi decide di cancellare e riscrivere. Che senso avrebbe mentire? Ormai tanto vale essere sinceri. “ **Sto uno schifo** ”, corregge. “ **È come se la mia vita avesse deciso di crollare tutta in un unico momento, non ho neanche il tempo di rendermi conto degli eventi. Mi travolgono e basta. Sento che prima o poi non sarò più in grado di reggere, che mi lascerò semplicemente trascinare** ”.  
            Mentre lo scrive, la sua gamba destra prende a tremolare nervosamente, segno che si sta agitando. Gli manca l’aria ogni volta che pensa alla sua condizione, ogni volta che nella mente ripercorre gli orrori che ha vissuto e che dovrà ancora vivere. Vorrebbe solo qualcuno che possa sostenerlo, qualcuno in grado di capire le sue debolezze, perché non è vero che da soli ci si può risollevare. Non sempre, almeno. Lui ha Scott, ma non basta. Non si tratta di una stupidaggine, è qualcosa di serio: Scott _non gli ha creduto_ e non lo ha sostenuto in un momento molto critico della sua vita. E non importa quanto dica a se stesso che tutto è tornato come prima: una simile mancanza di fiducia segna sempre un rapporto, in qualche modo.  
            “ **Mi dispiace** ”.  
            Stiles rilegge più volte per assicurarsi che il suo interlocutore sia sempre il solito licantropo algido e impenetrabile. Deglutisce un paio di volte. “ **Perché?** ”.  
            Occorre più tempo, stavolta, perché arrivi una risposta. Quando arriva, Stiles si mette a pancia sotto spostando il cuscino per leggere meglio. “ **Se Scott non fosse stato morso da Peter, voi non sareste rimasti coinvolti. Lydia non avrebbe scoperto i suoi poteri e avreste vissuto una vita normale lontana da tutto questo schifo** ”.  
            Derek non l’ha scritto, ma Stiles è certo che quell’ultima frase vada riletta come: “lontano dal mio mondo”. Preme la fronte contro il materasso e rimane in quel modo per pochi istanti, il tempo necessario a rielaborare le parole.  
            Si sta scusando. Ecco cosa vuol dire. Derek Hale si sta scusando per tutti i loro guai, per le morti, per le lacrime. Si sta scusando come se fosse dipeso da lui, come se lui avesse mosso Peter anziché cercare di fermarlo in ogni modo. Lui…  
            “ **Sei uno stupido egocentrico** ”, digita con foga. “ **Ecco cosa** ”.  
            “ **Come?** ”.  
            “ **Tu non c’entri proprio niente con tutto questo. Era divertente darti la colpa quando non sapevamo chi fossi e non ce ne importava niente, ma ora le cose sono cambiate e tu, tra tutti, non c’entri proprio un cazzo** ”. Si sta arrabbiando. Va bene scusarsi, ma almeno fallo per qualcosa di giusto. Fallo perché te ne sei fottutamente andato via.  
            “ **E cosa è cambiato? Ora vi importa?** ”.  
            Stiles la legge come un’ironica domanda rivolta a _lui_ in particolare. _Ora ti importa, Stiles?_  
            “ **Sì** ”, scrive, e gli occhi gli si inumidiscono di nuovo. “ **Si cresce, Derek. Si matura** ”. Invia con il cuore in gola, perché ora sente di essersi esposto ed essere giunto a un punto cruciale della questione. Perché di Derek Hale, in fondo, gli è sempre importato, anche quando affermava di volerlo morto. Non avrebbe sprecato le sue forze per salvarlo, se così non fosse stato.  
            “ **Perché non me l’hai mai detto?** ”.  
            Stiles non ha bisogno di chiedere di cosa stia parlando. “ **Perché non pensavo avrebbe avuto importanza** ”.  
            “ **Sbagliavi** ”.  
            Per qualche strana ragione, quella risposta lo fa sorridere amaramente. Gli manca più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. “ **Dove sei? Perché non hai seguito Braeden quando è tornata qui?** ”.  
            “ **Sono a Seattle. Io e Braeden ci siamo lasciati qualche mese fa, è stato meglio dividerci** ”.  
            Il suo battito ha un inciampo prima di accelerare. “ **Davvero? Mi dispiace** ”. Non gli dispiace neanche un po’.  
            “ **A me per niente. Non è lei che voglio** ”.  
            _Okay, respira._ “ **Quindi vuoi qualcuno?** ”.  
            “ **Sì. Da un bel po’** ”.  
            “ **E chi è?** ”.  
            “ **Perché vuoi saperlo?** ”.  
            Lancia un’occhiata di disapprovazione alla schermata. “ **Pura curiosità. È tanto che non mi interesso di gossip** ”. Vorrebbe scrivere che lui e Malia si sono lasciati, ma non pensa sia il caso. Sarebbe come esporsi troppo. Abbraccia il cuscino portandolo sotto di sé, reggendosi il capo con una mano.  
            “ **È una persona che non vedo da un po’. E penso che a questo punto abbia capito qualcosa** ”.  
            Sente di essere sul punto di svenire. “ **Dici?** ”.  
            “ **Dico** ”.  
            “ **E… secondo te potrebbe ricambiare?** ”.  
            “ **Lo spero** ”, gli arriva. Poi si aggiunge un secondo messaggio: “ **Tu cosa pensi?** ”.  
            Stiles respira a fondo, gonfiando e sgonfiando i polmoni al massimo, tanto che ben presto la testa comincia a girargli per l’iperventilazione. Si porta una mano al cuore, come se con quel gesto potesse farlo tornare a battere regolarmente. Trema un po’ mentre preme sulla piccola tastiera del cellulare, molte volte è costretto a cancellare le parole perché sbaglia le lettere. “ **Penso che voglio rivederti. Che ti odio per essertene andato così, senza un perché. E che se tu fossi qui, adesso, ti prenderei a pugni** ”.  
            “ **Non è molto incoraggiante** ”.  
            Gli sfugge una lacrima che non sa proprio a cosa sia dovuta: se alla gioia o al dolore, alla rabbia o alla stanchezza. Sorride. “ **Non ti ho detto cosa farei dopo averti preso a pugni** ”.     
            “ **Allora mi sa che dovrò proprio tornare e scoprirlo di persona** ”.  
            Questa volta a sfuggirgli è un singhiozzo vero e proprio. “ **Giuralo,** **Derek. Giura che tornerai e vedi di mantenere la parola** ”.  
            “ **Tornerò, Stiles. Aspettavo solo un tuo messaggio** ”.  
   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, be’… fine. Ehm…  
>  Non avevo neanche progettato la pseudo dichiarazione dei due, nel senso… doveva finire con Derek che giura di tornare e basta, ma mi sembrava un po’ forzato senza una motivazione valida. Quindi è diventata una specie di “Torno solo se mi vorrai al tuo fianco”, ecco. Sì, sono molto squallida, lo so…  
>  Orrrrrbene. Mi scuso per la banalità del tema, per i pochi dettagli, per tutto quanto, a mia discolpa posso dire che doveva essere molto più corta. Quindi l’ho anche migliorata LOL *allarga il colletto e deglutisce*  
>  Bene, penso di aver concluso. Ringrazio infinitamente le persone che leggeranno questa sciocchezza. Siete preziose, tutte voi.  
>  Alla prossima!


End file.
